


Sweetness

by ramudas



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Daddy kink tw!!, M/M, just the word daddy really, kind of, nagi is a femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi





	Sweetness

"Hey, Reo." The blond said so casually, walking down the stairs of his apartment to greet his friend. Sporting a gray crop top and plain mini skirt complete with fishnets, he did a lazy twirl. "Do you like it? I know you like girls more, and I didn't have much, but-"

"Wait, wait, are you trying to impress me?" Reo was stunned. Nagi looked so... gorgeous. He even paid attention to the small details, like his dark red lipstick, silver hoop earrings, various barets tossed into his hair. "...For the record, I like guys more anyway. But..." Reo took a step back, but grabbed Nagi's hand to lead him, noticing bangles and red nail polish. "You look amazing. I'd definitely have you as my girlfriend." 

It was a joke, right? Nagi didn't want it to be a joke, but... If Reo thought Nagi made a better girl, then Nagi would stay like this all the time.

He sat the passenger seat - usually, Nagi likes to lay down in the back - and was careful to keep his legs closed. His flesh poked through large holes of his fishnets, something Reo couldn't take his eyes off in the car.

They were only going to dinner, but Reo already wanted it to be over. He was having strange feelings about the way Nagi looked, and he couldn't keep it to himself.

"You look very... different, but I love it."

"Reo..." Nagi beamed as much as the tired boy could. "I'll wear this tomorrow then, too..."

"Oh, y-you don't have to... you just look so much..." Better. "You look even more adorable." He gave the blond a sincere smile.

At dinner, Reo couldn't help but stare at all of the different parts of Nagi. Nagi was a starer as well, but it was usually because he was too listless to do anything else other than keep his eyes on the one who he listens to the most.

Nagi experienced heavy social anxiety, therefore only going out since Reo invited him. Reo ordered Nagi's food for him, which he quietly appreciated. 

While cutting steak for Nagi, Reo kept thinking about Nagi - the way his skirt was probably too short, his chubby thighs peeking out, his lipstick, about to be ruined, but not by him. The two haven't kissed, but Reo had thought about it many times. Nagi sure has, too.

"Do you like me yet?" Nagi asked as Reo returned his plate.

"Huh? Of course I like you!"

"No, Re... Can I actually be your girlfriend?" Nagi's soft yet deep voice made it sound sarcastic, but he meant it with his whole heart.

"Let's not talk about that here..." Reo looked off to the side. He didn't like talking or thinking about relationships at all, frankly. He wouldn't necessarily mind having Nagi be his gi... boyfriend, it was just that he had trust issues. Nagi is only his friend, he gives Nagi material items while Nagi gives him... help. Nagi helps Reo feel stability, something he hasn't often known.

Reo may have sped at little on the way home. He was anxious to say the least. Nagi was spending the night, as usual, but he was skimpy! And they always sleep together! That said, it was definitely going to be a problem for Reo.

After the two arrived to Reo's mansion of a home, Reo held Nagi's hand, but then carried him upstairs. Luckily he was strong; the blond did not like to do stairs at all.

"Do... you mind if I shower?" Reo asked immediately, eyeing Nagi's legs. Nagi was caressing his own legs, probably because he felt cold.

Nagi nodded, giving a soft smile. Nagi's smiles were sometimes hard to see unless one had a trained eye for them as Reo did - the blond often smirked, saying that "smiling takes too much of my energy".

The water was hot on Reo's skin, but it felt so relieving. He still had the thought of Nagi occupying his mind, and looking down, realized just how hard he was. 

"Yea..." he muttered to himself, figuring he should maybe do something. He knew that it was Nagi who turned him on, but refused to believe it. He didn't want to think about... getting off to his own friend like that, but then he thought about it from a different angle - 'He's all mine, what does it matter if I jack off to him? He dressed that way for me... Oh god, does he know how much it turns me on?'

No matter what decision Reo had came to in his mind, his hand found it's way to his cock either way. He allowed himself a deep exhale, and then a soft moan. Getting a steady rythm, an even louder moan. Not too loud, but just enough for Nagi to hear... unintentionally.

Nagi was already busy - he had his skirt hiked up and leggings pulled to the side so he could jerk himself off. He laid on Reo's bed, looking at the ceiling. 'Reo was definitely hard all day, I think.' He liked that. It made him feel even more useful to Reo. 

"Reo..." He sighed in a warm breath, arching his back. His tired hand kept stroking his cock, curious about what Reo was doing... and how he looked as well. Though, he's seen Reo enough times to get a fair idea.

Reo got frustrated, unable to finish. He didn't often jack off since he was around Nagi so much, but he didn't care too much about it. Nagi, though, would jack off copiously at home. Multiple times in the same night, his lustful head full of just Reo.

Reo wrapped a towel around his lower half, regretting not bringing spare clothes in with him. He slowly entered his room - luckily Nagi had time to look decent again. He gave the blond an awkward smile, hoping nothing was heard. 

"Hey, Nagi... I'm going to change now, so don't look, okay?"

"Mmm." He made a sound of agreement. Reo has said this before, and Nagi has peaked before. Not every time, but... it sure was going to happen this time. Reo was too trusting to think that Nagi's eyes were closed under his fingers. Nagi always liked the way, especially, Reo's chest and thighs looked. So muscular and full, polar opposite to his own chubby and weak body. Reo always would pick him up so easily, making him feel safe.

The dressed Reo sat next to Nagi. 

"How was your shower? You're still hard, so it probably wasn't that good, right?"

Reo's mouth dropped. "What the fuck?"

Nagi smirked.

"It's not my fault you decided to dress like a fucking slut, you probably had that whole fucking restaurant hard since your god damn ass was out!" Reo paused to sigh. "I'm sorry that... I looked at you like that. I'm sorry."

Keeping his smirk, Nagi trailed a hand from Reo's ear to his chin. He leaned in, waiting for Reo to kiss him - he didn't, though, he just sat looking on. Frustrated, Nagi kissed him hard, but it again felt relieving to Reo. Nagi threw his arms around him, sitting on his lap. 

"That was so good... Reo is such a good kiss-"

Reo kissed the boy again, placing a hand on his back to hold him in his rightful place - Reo's lips.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about this."

"What 'this'? That... you're sleazy, or?"

"...Not fucking sleazy, who are you hearing that from?"

"From the countless women you've fucked, and-"

"I haven't fucked anyone! Ever, Nagi!"

Nagi was quiet. He pursed his lips together, so much so that they resembled an "X".

"I've... dated a few people, but... What the fuck is wrong with you right now?"

Nagi, mute, pointed down. Reo realized the problem, even moreso as Nagi started to grind on him. The two moaned in synch.

"I'm sorry, Nagi." Reo quickly said. "Nagi... Um..."

Nagi looked at him with eager eyes. Their eyes connected, but it was Reo's lips that soon found their way to Nagi's neck. Nagi sighed, happy.

Reo kissed his neck, feeling Nagi squirm a bit. Reo's hands felt Nagi's waist and hips; he ran a hand over the skirt and... felt his friend's cock. It was big, and very obviously hard. Reo sucked on Nagi's neck, softly tugging at the skin, all the while pulling up his skirt. Reo's started to jack him off slowly, whispering... "This is what you want?" 

Nagi nodded, groaning. "Here." He finally said, stepping back onto the floor but finding his place on his knees. Nagi pulled Reo's sweatpants down, almost surprised that he didn't protest. He smiled to himself, realizing that he will finally be able to touch and feel and... taste that cock all for himself.

He took a moment to stroke it, unsure of how many inches, only know that it was about to feel so, so good. The blond licked his lips, and then the tip of Reo's cock. Reo sharply inhaled, but told his friend to keep going. Nagi nodded, sucking on the whole tip. He liked the feeling of it in his mouth, finally, finally. Reo put a hand in Nagi's hair, but let him do his thing.

"It feels really good," He assured, sighing. "Thank you." 

Nagi smiled and nodded, taking a little more in slowly. He sucked hard, but was careful to keep his mouth open enough so that his teeth didn't touch. 'He really is a virgin,' Nagi thought.

Reo moaned, saying that Nagi was just so good at it. Nagi didn't think it took much effort, but before long he was already bored. "Can you fuck me?" The blond asked.

A blush creeped on Reo's face. "H-how?" He felt so stupid for asking.

Nagi thought for a moment, and then told Reo to lay down. Nagi got on the bed, faced Reo, and straddled his legs. He stretched his own legs to fit Reo's cock in between his thighs. "Here, like this. I am going to fuck you. Uh, with my thighs."

Reo smiled awkwardly, unsure if this was a common practice for others or not. It certainly wasn't anything he had heard of before, but Nagi's skin was soft and the fishnets were just so tight on him that his thighs were so, so puffy, he found it to be ridiculously hot.

Nagi moved his thighs up and down, realizing how close Reo's cock was to his own. "Ah, Reo, actually..." Nagi continued using his thighs to please Reo for a moment, since he noticed how intensely Reo was staring at his legs. "Reo..." He repeated, letting himself jerk off. "Reo... I want you to fuck me..." He whined.

"Um, N-Nagi? I..." 

"It's okay, here." Nagi spat on Reo's cock, making sure to get the saliva all over. He turned around so his ass was facing Reo now, and slowly sat on his cock. Nagi groaned loudly before the whole tip was even in. "Jesus Christ, how are you so fucking big?"

"I-I... think you're just... tight..." Reo breathed.

"No, no, it's you..." Nagi had his own toys at home, they were absolutely nothing compared to how big Reo felt. He moaned again, taking a bit more in before moving his ass. Reo grabbed it, slapping it a little - "It's okay to spank, it's okay to hurt me." 

"What? No, I'm not going to hurt you." Reo replied, slapping the blond's ass a bit harder, making him gasp in return.

Nagi bit his lip, telling himself that Reo will come around. He moved faster and jerked himself again, feeling very close this time. "Reo, is it okay if I..."

"No, not on my bed, please..."

"Okay..." Nagi figured he would hold it in until after Reo came - which was soon to be granted.

"But um, N-Nagi, I... I'm going to cum... and I don't know where to..."

Nagi got excited upon hearing that, immediately hopping off his friend's dick. He turned again to lick and suck his cock, but not before politely asking, "Cum for me, Reo?"

Reo moaned loudly as the warmth of Nagi's mouth surrounded his cock. Reo came before he, himself, even realized. "I'm sorry." He said, holding a very somber expression. 

Nagi, of course, swallowed it all. "It's okay," He breathed, jerking himself off again. "I need to cum..." 

"Ah, um..." Reo bent down, licking and sucking only the tip of Nagi's cock. Luckily, it was just enough for him. The blond held Reo's head in place and came, involuntarily thrusting. He let out a big sigh of relief. "Was it good...?" Reo asked, reaching for a drink. 

Nagi laughed to himself, nodding. "I've been waiting to do this for months."

"Months...!?" Reo interjected.

"Mhmm." Nagi's smirk appeared again as the boy nodded. "I jerk off to you, too."

"...You've got to be kidding me."

"I am," The blond lied. "...But this was fun. Um, let's do it again. Next time, with-"

"We'll see." Reo got up to turn off his light. "Get in bed... and, we don't talk about it, okay?"

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Yes, daddy."

The two cuddled as they always did, but this time, Reo's mind raced with Nagi once again - instead of his thighs, it was of being called daddy.


End file.
